Kiss Cam Canoodler
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: What happened after Sonny's accidental call to Chad? Was he really shallow enough to stop for an hour long massage before running to Sonny's rescue? Set during 'Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner'. Channy.


**A/N: **This idea sounded so much better in my head than it came out in writing. But every time I say that, people usually call me crazy, so hopefully you guys will like it anyway :P This is based on the episode "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner", because I _refuse_ to believe that Chad stopped for an hour long massage before going to check on Sonny :P

What's even crazier is, after writing this, I went back to look at the episode, and he IS holding the Tween Weekly article in his hands when Sonny calls! I'm psychic! ;D Haha.

I can honestly say, I have no idea why I decided that Hayden is a jerk. I just get that impression. We don't know a lot about him, except that Tawni really likes him, and apparently that's not good enough for him... So... Thanks to the lack of character development on his part, that's where fic steps in.

Hope you enjoy :) I'm in a super fluffy Channy mood and I'm having trouble finding well-written Channy stories. Anyone wanna make a recommendation?

Enjoy!

P.S. I finished writing my book ;) Will start the pitching process as soon as I finish editing it. Woohoo!!

**EDIT**: Fixed some rather embarrassing typos. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

Chad turned the offending issue of Tween Weekly over in his hands.

How dare he?

Sonny was _his._

Not because he liked her or anything. Just because she was _his_. He didn't want her, but no one else was allowed to have her.

And what was Sonny thinking, anyway? He glared at the picture of the young production assistant. He was boring. There was no way Sonny would go for someone so horrendously plain.

But there was no way it was the Kiss Cam either. That made no sense. Sonny knew better.

He could just see what really happened now; Hayden pressured her into doing it. She said she didn't like him... She said her heart belonged to Chad, and then he _forced_ her to kiss--

Chad growled in frustration, iron grip still on the magazine. There was no way that happened... She would have told him. She would have come crying to him right away, explaining what happened.

Not because she liked him, mind you.

Because she knew as well as Chad did that she belonged to _him._ Crushing on him, or no. She just did.

How dare this... obnoxiously _plain_ guy hit on _his_ Sonny?

He paced back and forth across the backstage floor, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to punch the guy. Track him down and make sure he knew that Sonny was under _his_ protection, and that he wasn't to lay a finger on her ever again.

Sonny would probably get mad, and whine to him that Hayden had never done anything to hurt her. But he could live with that. Because he'd just remind her of what she already knew... She was _his_ Sonny.

_Not_ because they liked each other... _Just_ because that's the way it was.

Chad jumped slightly when the sound of his cell ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to pull out his Iphone.

Putting on his best acting face, he smirked, speaking into the receiver.

"Let me hear ya say 'heeeeey'!" he sang, holding the phone a few inches away to hear the caller's response.

He frowned in irritation when all he heard was some unidentifiable white noise on the other side.

Actually, the more he listened to it... The more it sounded like crushing metal. His eyes widened slightly when he heard Sonny's voice on the other end.

"_That's my phone!!_"

He pulled the phone away, glancing at the screen. Sure enough, there was Sonny's name, along with her picture.

"Sonny?" he said to himself with a sneer. What did _she_ want? To rub it in? He held the phone back up to his ear, his frown disappearing when he was greeted with the sound of crushing metal again. Sonny was clearly screaming on the other end.

"...Sonny?" Chad's eyes widened again. He listened in horror for another few seconds before he was met with a dial tone.

Chad shook slightly... He continued staring ahead, phone at his ear.

He nearly crushed his phone in his hand when he thought of the possibility...

_Hayden._

Hayden had his Sonny.

What he was doing to her was unclear, but he was definitely behind this. His hands shook as he thought about him hurting her...

He tossed his phone on the vanity table, ignoring the loud sound it made, and lifted the lid on his laptop that had been sitting on the edge, pounding the address to MapQuest on the keys as fast as he could.

Panic was starting to overwhelm him. He didn't know what he'd do without Sonny... She had to be okay.

Chad must have run up and down the hallway twelve times, each time missing the number he was looking for. The college fangirl running the lobby on the bottom floor wouldn't tell him the number until he gave her an autograph. She called something out to him akin to 'Channy' as he ran, but he was in too much of a hurry to catch it.

He growled as he made another round through the hallway. He wanted nothing more than to be her knight in shining armor, but she could already be hurt, or worse, by this point.

He slid to a stop in front of a door when he heard voices behind it. He cautiously approached it, pressing his ear against the wood to listen. He clenched his fists when he recognized the voice...

_Hayden._

The number on the door wasn't even close to the number the girl had given him. He scowled; she had absolutely _no_ idea what she was talking about.

He jiggled the doorknob a few times, his panic returning when he realized it was locked. He closed his eyes tight, an image of Sonny with a look of terror on her face playing through his mind.

That did it.

He took a step back and lifted his leg, kicking the door as hard as he possibly could. The wood made a satisfying crack and the lock fell to the floor, clanging loudly.

"_FREEZE!"_ He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Hayden.

"Don't touch my purse!!" Chad stopped his beeline for Hayden at this...

Tawni?

"Chad Dylan Cooper, this is awesome! What are you doing here?"

Chad glared at Hayden, still not completely trusting him.

"I got this weird call from Sonny's cell... There was screaming and crushing metal..." Chad noted the strange looks he was now getting from the pair. He tried to relax a bit, throwing out an excuse. "So I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over."

It was a blatant lie, of course. He'd actually ran down several production assistants on his way out of the studio, not to mention nearly doubled the speed limit on his way down.

But he couldn't let them know that.

Chad stared at Hayden again. "... Where's Sonny?"

He was staring to get nervous now.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked with a sneer, gesturing to Tawni.

"Ha!" Tawni laughed. "I live here you silly!"

"I'm over here 'you silly!'" he snapped. Now he was getting _very_ nervous. Something definitely wasn't right... It seemed hard to believe that Tawni would be in on it too, but then again, she never did like Sonny that much.

"Okay, something weird's going on..." Chad hated this... Something was definitely wrong with Sonny, and no one was going to talk.

"Nothing weird is going!" Tawni insisted. "We're just having a normal date in my apartment!"

Chad opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Nico and Grady running into the living room.

"Chad?!"

Chad grimaced. Why did everyone think it was so weird that he was here? Sonny was in trouble! Didn't anyone care?

Unless of course... they were in on it too.

"What are you two _doing_ here?" he spat, pointing at them.

"Sonny wanted some of our sandwiches. Because _ours_ are better!"

Chad narrowed his eyes at the pair, about ready to knock all of them down in one blow. He didn't care about whatever nonsense was going on in this apartment at the moment. He wanted to know where Sonny was.

His heart swelled with relief when he heard her voice seconds later.

"What happened to my door?!"

Chad beamed when he saw her, alive and well, but quickly covered it up. "Chad, what are you doing here?"

Chad nervously twiddled his fingers, not getting a chance to answer her as she went about accusing the others for being there as well.

He would have interrupted...

If he hadn't just then suffered from the worst stomach ache he'd experienced in his entire life.

Whether it was from the sandwich, or the relief of seeing Sonny, he wasn't sure.

He didn't come out until he was certain that everyone was gone. Nico and Grady had left right away, but for some reason, Hayden and Tawni had chosen to stay behind.

It wasn't long before Tawni decided to follow their example and leave as well.

He realized then that Hayden and Sonny were alone in the living room together. He pressed his ear to the door, ready to leap into action if he _dared_ make a wrong move.

"You know, you're cute," he heard Hayden say softly to Sonny from the other side of the door. "Call me, okay?"

Chad shot up instantly and wrestled with the doorknob when he heard the sound of him kissing her cheek. At least he _hoped_ it was her cheek.

Despite his quick reaction, Hayden had already left by the time Chad got there. Sonny didn't even look up to acknowledge him. He furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration as he took a step forward. Again, she wouldn't look up when he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"... Sonny, are you alright?"

He wasn't concerned about putting up barriers now, as he usually was. Not when a perfect angel was feeling this way...

Sonny sniffed quietly, reaching a hand up and furiously rubbing her cheek.

"What a sleaze," she muttered. "This just isn't my night..."

Chad stared at her for a long moment. Finally, he pulled her into a tight hug. Sonny's eyes widened dramatically; Chad was actually rather surprised that she didn't push him away or slap him.

"C-Chad?" She asked, her voice reminding him of a scared little child.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered into her hair, guiding her head gently to his shoulder and hugging her as close to him as she could get. Sonny's expression remained slightly shocked, but she had to admit, a hug was all she wanted after a night like this. She curled up into the hug, holding her hands in fists under her chin. She shivered when Chad ran his hand soothingly up and down her back.

"Chad, what's the matter with you?" She finally asked quietly.

Chad held her to his chest when she tried to pull away, not ready to let go yet.

"I got a call from your cell... All I could hear was screaming... I thought I was going to lose you."

Sonny raised an eyebrow in confusion before realization hit her.

"Oh... I... I kind of dropped my cell phone down the garbage disposal... It must have dialed your number."

Chad rolled his eyes. Of course... Of _course_ that would be the explanation. It wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to them since Sonny had moved to Hollywood.

"You can let go now," he heard her mumble into his shoulder.

Chad shook his head, hugging her tighter. "No, I can't... Just... Just give me a minute to convince myself that you're really safe in my arms, and this isn't a dream..."

Sonny sighed. Admittedly, Chad's body against hers was oddly comforting. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his cologne. His shoulder was so soft... She couldn't help burying her face in it.

Chad smiled a bit as she did. "Feeling better, Sonshine?" he asked.

Sonny blushed at the improvised nickname. "I'm better... Thank you."

Chad allowed her to pull away and lifted a hand, lightly running his fingers under her chin.

"Good. But if Hayden comes near you again, I'll kill him."

Sonny giggled, but quickly replaced her expression with a shocked one when Chad leaned forward and kissed her gently. A pleasant tingle ran from her head, all the way down to her toes. It was nothing like the unpleasant shudder that passed through her when Hayden kissed her cheek. She had no idea where this was coming from, but she loved it.

A dazed look remained on her face when Chad pulled away.

"I'll protect you," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

Sonny blushed, wanting to giggle at how dramatic he was being. She obliged him anyway.

"Thank you for rushing over here... That was sweet of you. You're my knight in shining armor."

Chad smirked, pulling her into another hug, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"Just confirming what you already knew, baby. You're _my_ Sonny."


End file.
